Sexy Time With the Eeveelutions
by Quintillus54
Summary: Eeveelution lemons. If I get good reviews, I'll continue. I'll also take requests, if anybody wants to give me some.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a full on lemon. I might continue it, if I get good reviews, but for now, I'm thinking it's gonna be a one-shot.

Sexy Time With the Eeveelutions!

Sea Monster

"So, what's new today?" Glaceon asked her brother, Umbreon. They were a Rescue Team, along with their sister, Vaporeon. Vaporeon was in the moat-thing outside of their base swimming, as she often did. Glaceon had just come back from the Town Square with food for the Team. Umbreon had been sorting through the news and job offers their team had gotten.

"Well, there's something in the news about a Tentacruel ambushing Rescue Teams on their way to do a certain job. And guess what? We just got on offer for the same job," Umbreon explained.

"Oh really?" Glacion asked. "Should we take it?"

"Well, the pay is HUGE and there's a mystery reward along with it, plus we have to save some of the teams that the Tentacruel defeated, and stop that Tentacruel. I think we should."

"So do I. So when should we leave?" Glaceon asked him.

"Now, I guess. It's the most important job I could find, and we don't have anything else to do today."

"Okay. Vaporeon! Let's go! We're headed to… where did that thing say again?" she asked Umbreon.

"TentacleSea." (so I used a lame, unoriginal name. Sue me),

"TentacleSea!" Glaceon yelled. Vaporeon came into the house.

"Well it's about time we did a job today," She said. They all got up and went through the door, leaving for the TentacleSea.

_I'll just skip them arriving and fighting to the bottom and get on with the lemon._

"We made it!" Vaporeon yelled once they reached the end. They had saved all of the teams that failed to get the item. Now they just had to stop that Tentacruel and get the item, which was just at the other end of the room. Umbreon ran over and grabbed it.

"I got it! Now we can leave!" he told them… and was promptly hit by a huge blast of water, knocking him out and sending him back to the base. The two shocked sisters hesitated too long, being grabbed form underneath by tentacles, which lifted them into the air.

"HAHAHA! TWO MORE GIRLS TO RAPE!" a booming voice sounded throughout the underwater room.

"D-did he just say…" Vaporeon stuttered.

"R-rape?" Her sister finished for her.

"HAHA! YEAH, I DID!" the voice boomed again. A very large Tentacruel rose up out of the water. He brought a tentacle to each of their gaping mouths and shoved them in before they got a chance to close them. They tried their best to move away, to get the tentacles out of their mouths, but they couldn't do it. Eventually, Glaceon just gave in and started sucking on it. Vaporeon tried to turn into water, but found that she couldn't. She couldn't use any moves! "THAT'S THE POISON! IT'S ALREADY TAKING EFFECT! YOU CAN'T USE ANY ABILITIES OR MOVES, AND YOU'LL EVENTUALLY COME TO ENJOY THIS RAPE, JUST LIKE YOUR SISTER!"

"Mmmph!" Vaporeon tried to scream at him through the tentacle, but it was too big. Suddenly, it started thrusting faster. Then, it began to push down their throats. Glaceon allowed it to do what it wanted. Vaporeon also felt her control slipping, and couldn't do anything to fight it. A huge blast of cum finally shot down their throats and into their stomachs. The tentacles pulled out of their mouths.

"Ugh…" was all Vaporeon could say before a second tentacle was thrust into her mouth, and one began to rub her pussy. "NNGH!" she grunted against the tentacle in surprise. The tentacle thrust itself into her, the same happening with her sister, who had a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Vaporeon began to feel the pleasure as well. The tentacle was reaching deep into her cunt, plowing her hard and fast. She started moaning into the tentacle.

"Mmmmm… Mmph…" another tentacle brought itself to her asshole and began thrusting in immediately. Luckily, being a Water type Pokèmon, she was slick on mote than just the outside. Glaceon, however, was in some pain. Tentacruel also being a Water type mad it easier on her though, and it soon began to feel good as well.

Both sisters were moaning loudly at this point. They could feel their climaxes rising. The tentacles began to thrust even faster, about to fill them with even more cum than before.

"MMMMPH!" both sisters screamed at once, simultaneously having their orgasms. The Tentacruel wasn't done yet though. He kept thrusting his tentacles into them, going as hard and fast as he possibly could. Finally, he blew his load into their mouths, and asses, pushing his tentacles into their wombs and releasing his semen into them as well.

Once he was done, he dropped them onto the ground. They immediately collapsed onto each other. The Tentacruel had to rest from all of the exertion. Vaporeon saw her chance. She used the last of her energy to dash over and grab the item, then used her badge to leave, activating her sister's and bringing her as well.

"DAMMIT! THEY WERE A DAMN GOOD FUCK, TOO! NOW NOBODY'S GONNA COME HERE ANYMORE BECAUSE THE ITEM'S BEEN TAKEN!" the Tentacruel was extremely pissed. He went back into the water and fell asleep.

_Back to the Team._

"Holy shit! You got the item!" Umbreon yelled, waiting at the front of the house.

"Yup!" They both called. The team went to the board and collected the reward of… 10,000 POKĖ!

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Umbreon shouted excitedly. They went home and went to bed, planning to spend that money on a hell of a lot of fun tomorrow.

"… Sis, you up?" Glaceon whispered.

"Yeah…" Vaporeon answered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Glaceon asked.

"I think so," Vaporeon answered.

"Then let's go." They both got out of bed and left their base.

_And back to the Tentacruel._

"Fuck. I can't sleep. Those girls were really good," Tentacruel said to himself. He heard footsteps coming into the room. "What? WHO'S THERE?!" he boomed, attem[ting to scare away the intruders so he could continue sulking.

"It's us!" The intruders called out.

"Holy shit! You two!" Tentacruel yelled, happy yet confused that they had returned.

Vaporeon began to explain. "That felt really good earlier, what you did, and we couldn't sleep, so we thought… maybe you could…"

"HELL YES!" Tentacruel answered. That night, no Pokèmon in that sea got any sleep over the sounds of Tentacruel, Glaceon, and Vaporeon.

Again, if you want it to continue, just give me reviews saying so.


	2. Sexy TIme With the Eeveelutions

To those of you who dislike yaoi, I'm horribly sorry. I really wanted to try something new. Hell, maybe you'll like it if you read it. To everyone else, have fun!

**Sexy Time With the Eeveelutions**

Death, Hell, and Sex

"Goddammit!" Umbreon shouted, looking about. There wasn't a single Pokèmon or person left to murder! He had just went on a slaughter-spree in a remote town on the outskirts of Kanto, and was covered in a thick coating of… BLOOD. Nope, not cum. Sorry. Too early for that. "Isn't that just FUCKING great! NOBODY LEFT! Why do they always DIE SO FAST!?" He continued yelling as he walked down the small dirt road out of town.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow move through the trees to his left. "Huh? What was that? Hey, come on out," he said with an evil grin. "I won't hurt you… much."

"Umbreon, the mass murderer," said a hoarse, deep voice. Kind of like the ones in scary stories that make small children SHIT THERE PANTS. "Great to finally meet you. You've sent a great deal of people and Pokèmon to me. More than I can count."

"Who the fuck are you? How the fuck do you know my name? You know what, FUCK IT! I'll kill you too!" He jumped forward toward the voice… only to be sucked into a swirling red and black hole.

*A few hours later*

"Ugh… the fuck?" Umbreon groaned, sitting up. "Where the hell am I?" he looked around to see stone walls all around him. "Is this a prison?"

"No. It's Hell." A voice said behind Umbreon. He was then grabbed and lifted up by black tentacles that rose from the ground.

"The fuck? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN _NOW_!" Umbreon shouted as loud as he could, putting as much venom as he could in his voice.

"Shut up. You're in hell. That vortex you jumped into? It killed you. You deserved it though, sending me so many souls. I couldn't keep track of them all, and quite a few of them drifted away into nothingness," the same voice from before told Umbreon.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the fucking hell ARE you?" Umbreon yelled at the voice.

"I'm Darkrai, of course. And you must be punished for your crimes." Darkrai said to Umbreon. Before the murderer could use anymore profanity, He shoved a tentacle into his mouth. "I told you to shut up."

"MMPHR HODM-!" Umbreon tried to scream as many profane words as he knew, but the tentacle shoved itself down his throat, restricting both his ability to speak, and breath.

"Such a dirty mouth. How's it feel to have a tentacle in it?" Darkrai whispered into his ear. Umbreon was now having trouble staying conscious from his lack of oxygen. "Going to sleep? Hmhmhm, good night…"

*About 5 minutes later*

Umbreon awoke to feel a sharp pain in his ass and a new presence in front of him. He tried to move, but was too tired. "Ugh…"

"Finally awake?" Darkrai asked as he fucked the Umbreon." Good. Meet Giratina, the master of hell," Darkrai told Umbreon. He looked up to see a towering dragon-like Pokèmon glaring down at him.

"You have killed many beings in your time on Earth. Your punishment has only just began," Giratina told the now pathetic-looking murderer. He then reared up slightly, revealing his member, which was huge. Much too huge for Umbreon. "Now, make me cum."

Umbreon, submitting to his punishment out of exhaustion, began to lick the tip of Giratina's member. He then took as much as he could into his mouth, which wasn't much. He started using his paws to give Giratina a han- pawjob(?). Just then, Darkrai came in his ass, thrusting quickly. Umbreon moaned in both pleasure and pain. He decided maybe he could deal with this eternal punishment. He began stroking faster and sucking harder. Giratina grunted as he covered the Umbreon in his cum. Umbreon opened his mouth and took all he could. There was cum from the tip of his tail to the tip of his nose. Giratina hadn't missed a spot…

Just then, thunder boomed loudly, shocking all three Pokèmon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GIRATINA?"

"Oh shit. Arceus. UH, I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING AT ALL!" Giratina said as he trembled in fear of his girlfriend. I'm personally afraid of girls too. I'm afraid of anything that can bleed for 7 days and _not die_. No offense to any ladies reading this. I just kind of had to include that.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING, REMEMBER?!"

"Oh shitshitshitshitSHIT…"

"AND YOU, UMBREON! YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF! I WILL **NOT **LET SOMEBODY LIKE YOU STAY ANYWHERE NEAR MY MAN! **GET THE HELL OUT OF HELL!"** She screamed, sending the Umbreon back to the dirt path in the woods, still covered in cum with some leaking from his ass.

"Well… Time to slaughter innocents!" he said happily, skipping down the trail.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for Q and A!

Q: Was that the same Umbreon as last time?

A: No, the other one is sane. The Vaporeon in this is though.

Q: The fuck is wrong with you?

A: EVERYTHING! HAHA!

Q: How do you get kicked out of hell?!

A: Well you see children, Arceus is what is known as… A GOD(dess). Meaning she does what she wants.

Q(technically): There are no people in this type of Pokèmon!

A: Hey. You. Yeah, you. Shut the fuck up. I'm writing this, I do what I want. Kind of like Arceus. Except I'm slightly higher on the scale.

By the way, all of these idiotic questions (the Umbreon was actually a good question) were asked by AnalPoptarts. Man, what a classy name! I mean, it combines Anal, AND Pop Tarts! It obviously shows how HE faps! I mean, who WOULDN'T want to shove Pop Tarts up their ass?! Well, for starters, me. And so grammatically correct, too! I mean, Look at it! NO SPACES!

Well, that's it for now. TIME FOR STORY.

**Sexy Time With the Eeveelutions**

Serpentine Fun

"All right, so, what are we doing here exactly?" Vaporeon asked her brother Jolteon.

"Well, there have been a lot of Dragonair here recently, and they're being VERY territorial, so we have to get them to stop, or to move on." They were in some random, nameless part of the ocean that was probably extremely insignificant.

"Okay, so why am **I** here. Can't somebody else do this?" Vaporeon whined, sighing.

"Because you have… experience… with Pokèmon in the ocean." Jolteon said. This caused her to blush and Aqua Tail Jolteon in the face.

"SHUT UP! AND YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN GLACEON TO DO IT IF THAT'S WHY YOU BROUGHT ME!"

"Dammit, that hurt. And you're a water type. You're better in the water that Glaceon. Now stop whining and let's go," he said to her, walking toward the Dragonair lair (heh, that rhymes). Vaporeon followed him, grumbling to herself. As they walked into the lair, many Dragonair began slithering closer, watching them.

"That's really creepy," Vaporeon told Jolteon, slightly disturbed.

"Big deal, we can take them," Jolteon reassured her.

"Yeah…" Vaporeon whispered, not reassured at all.

Then, a Dragonair larger than the rest slithered in front of them. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to ask if you could stop being so territorial and let people and Pokèmon through," Jolteon told him confidently, not noticing The serpent's tail sliding behind him…

"Did you now… we might consider it. If you two do us a favor…" he told them.

"What fav- AH!" Jolteon yelled out in pain as the Dragonair's tail and the beads at the end of it slammed into his ass.

"Here we go again," Vaporeon said, exasperated. Three Dragonair approached her. "Have fun, guys."

The first Dragonair wrapped itself around her and slipped his member into her front hole. The second did the same, wrapping over her and the other, but putting his in her back hole. The final Dragonair facing her put his dick in front of her.

"Oh, you guys are so big~. I know what you want…" she said as she began sucking on the dick in front of her, moaning as she was gangbanged by Dragonair. Jolteon wasn't having as much fun.

"AH! OW! GODDAMMIT STOP! FUC-" he screamed, cut off as the large Dragonair shoved his member into Jolteon's mouth. "Mmph… ph…" the Dragonair began face-fucking him, shoving his dick down his throat. He continued ramming his tail in and out of the yellow Eeveelution's ass.

Vaporeon was having quite a bit of fun. "Mmmmm," she moaned into the Dragonair's dick, the vibrations making the pleasure enhance. The other two were fucking her much harder and faster than before. "MMM!" she screamed as she came. The Dragonair continued fucking her. Back to Jolteon.

He was now having his dick sucked by a female Dragonair that wanted to join in while she slid her tail into her pussy. He was now willingly sucking on the member in front of him, bobbing his head back and forth on it. The Dragonair was moaning in pleasure, getting close to his climax,

Vaporeon was still getting fucked by the two Dragonair. The other was cumming on her face as she opened her mouth and swallowed whatever went in. She moaned as she came once again, the Dragonair continuing to fuck her.

Jolteon was now copying Vaporeon as he took the cumming Dragonair's semen into his mouth. The girl below him had made herself cum multiple times and didn't show any signs of stopping soon. Jolteon came into her mouth, crying out in pleasure as he did so. She stopped sucking but continued masturbating, cumming once more. Jolteon passed out from the pleasure and was teleported out of the dungeon.

The two Dragonairs fucking Vaporeon finally came, filling her up with cum. There was so much inside her, some started to spill out. They pulled out before they finished, making cum gush from both their holes, and came in her face. She once again opened her mouth to take as much as she could in. The female Dragonair began eating her out. Both of them came again as the Dragonair shoved her tongue deep into Vaporeon's pussy. While she was doing that, the large Dragonair walked up to her and said "We will stop attacking Pokèmon and people that come through here IF you agree to come here every night until our mating season is over."

_Mating season… that makes sense…_ Vaporeon thought. "Okay, I'll come here every night. But you guys have to promise to do even better next time~!"

"There won't be any trouble doing that," the large Dragonair told her.

"Good…" Vaporeon sighed as she succumbed to sleep. Since she hadn't passed out or been knocked unconscious, she got to stay in the dungeon with the Dragonair. She left the following morning.

"Hey Glaceon!" Vaporeon called out as she saw her sister.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Remember Tentacruel? Of course you do. How would you like to have some fun with a pack of Dragonair?"

"That sounds great! When do we go there?" she asked excitedly.

"Tonight!" Vaporeon told her.

"Great!"

That night, the two went to that insignificant part of the ocean and had an entire tribe of Dragonair fuck their brains out, and continued to do so for the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I feel awful about not updating for so long. Truth is, I forgot I had this account for a while. My summer's been busy. I remembered it when I was browsing the internet and found something by, guess who, GOOMBARIO JR! I was ecstatic, to say the least. If you remember him, then you know most of his stories were deleted for containing "explicit content" and such. This guy was my Number 1 Favorite Author of All Time. Kind of like Bruce Winterblue was after him. Anyone know what happened to Bruce, let me know, alright? I loved that guy. Here's a link to the story I found, because I know others want to read his smut again. My Life as a Pokèmon Ranger!

.

Also, in case that didn't show (because some websites don't let you post links), just look up Goombario Jr. you should find it easily enough. Story time!

Warning: Smut (just in case you haven't read the last few chapters)

**Sexy Time With the Eeveelutions**

Lessons

"Mooooooommyyyyyyy!" Eevee yelled as he walked around the house looking for his mother. He had a question to ask her. As he walked into the living room, he saw his mother's friend, Espeon, lying down. "Hey, do you know where mommy is?" he asked her.

"She went out for a while to get la- er, dru- er… groceries?" She told him.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" He really needed to know what was going on…

"Tomorrow, maybe? I'll baby-sit you until then though, so don't worry little guy!" she said cheerfully, smiling at Eevee.

"It doesn't take that long to get groceries. Are you sure that's what she's doing?"

"Um… yeah! She's just… going out of town to get them!" She was beginning to run out of excuses. She's not the most creative Pokèmon in the world.

"Hmmm… then… could you answer my question?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Why is my thingy longer and harder than usual?" he bluntly asked the now blushing and insanely nervous Espeon.

"Uh, y-your thingy, like, the thingy d-down there, in that p-place?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. Why are you talking like that? Is this bad? Am I weird?" he asked, beginning to tear up.

"NO- uh, I mean, no, no. It's just probably better if your mom explains it…" she tried to reassure him.

"But she won't be back until tomorrow, and I'm really confused. Can't you just explain it to me? Mommy wouldn't mind."

"*sigh* Okay, Eevee. Did you see something earlier? Before that started happening?"

"Yeah… the Blaziken and Lucario next door were doing weird things. I saw them through my window, then this happened," he told her innocently.

"Okay, what were they doing?" she asked, not expecting him to try to show her.

"This," he said as he walked behind her and mounted her, moving forward in an attempt to mimic what he saw the two bipedal Pokèmon doing. He accidentally rubbed his "thingy" against her slit.

"OH! Eevee, you shouldn't-" she was quickly cut off as his member penetrated her.

"Ah! What is this? It feels good…" he said as he continued thrusting forward, going faster now.

"This is an- oh! - adult thing Eevee! Kids like you- ah! - shouldn't do it!" She told him through the small moans she began to make as Eevee began to go deeper.

"Why not? It feels really good, and you're making those noises mommy makes when she goes into her room with people and shuts the door for a long time," he told her, wondering why kids always had to miss out on fun things. "She tells me she does that to have fun. Isn't this fun? Or am I doing something bad?" he asked, starting to cry again. Espeon heard him and felt bad about it. This kid…

"N-no, it isn't bad… it's called mating... did your mom ever tell you about it?"

"Yeah! It's how I was made! Mommy told me this is really special!" he said, moving faster without noticing.

"Y-yeah… could you go deeper, Eevee?" she said, finally realizing that they were Pokèmon, meaning this kind of thing happened all the time and was completely normal.

"Okay Ms. Espeon!" he exclaimed, pushing his relatively large member deeper into her slit, which began to tighten on him.

"Ah, Eevee! Faster! Harder!" she began yelling as her orgasm built up. "Fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can!"

"O-okay!" Eevee knew that was a bad word, but didn't say anything about it. He started moving as fast as he could, slamming into her hard, hilting himself in her slit each time. He felt something weird happening. It felt really good, but he didn't know what it was.

"Ah! Eevee! I'm gonna cum!" Espeon shouted as Eevee fucked her.

_Cum? What does that mean? Is that what's happening to me?_ Eevee thought. Before he could think about it any more, he felt something come out of his "thingy" and moaned loudly. It felt amazing! _If this is what mommy does with those strangers, maybe I'll do it for her instead!_

"I'm cumming! Eevee, I'm cumming!" Espeon moaned, releasing her juices and covering Eevee's lower area, along with the floor beneath them. Eevee continued thrusting for a few more seconds before getting off of her and falling on his side. Espeon turned and began to lick his member clean. _Tastes like… vanilla…_ she thought as Eevee fell asleep, following him soon after.

_The Next Morning_

"Eevee! I'm home!" Sylveon yelled as she walked through the front door to see her son sleeping innocently beside her friend Espeon. "Awww, how sweet!" she said. Then she saw the cum puddle on the floor. "Oh. Well, maybe not… Hm."

"… Mmmm…" Eevee groaned as he woke up, stretching like a cat. He looked up to see his mother standing in front of him smiling. "Mommy!"

"Hm?..." Espeon woke up then to see her. She immediately thought that death would come within the next few seconds, but Sylveon just smiled at her as well.

"Eevee, why don't you go sit in the kitchen for a moment?" she asked him.

"Okay mommy!" he exclaimed, running to the kitchen.

"Okay now, Espeon. So, how was it?" Sylveon asked her friend.

"Wait, so you're not going to kill me? Or tear out my uterus? Or even maim me a little?" She questioned her friend.

"Espeon, we can save your weird fetishes for later," this got a blush from Espeon. "Right now, I want to thank you for making my life a little less awkward than it had to be. I mean, imagine if this had happened with me, his mother!"

"Oh, right! Of course! Any time!" Espeon said to her, smiling.

"Hmhm, let's go eat breakfast," Sylveon said to her, laughing slightly.

Holy shit, I think I figured out how to do line breaks while I was writing this! Anyway, sorry for the wait. By the way, Sylveon is the newest Eeveelution. It's going to be in the 6th gen games. It's a Fairy type. That is the new type. I fucking swear, if Fenniken is Fire/Fighting, I am slaughtering somebody. And you can't spell slaughter without laughter!


End file.
